


When you wanna write porn but you just end up sounding like a horny 19th century repressed gay poet

by Ms_Paint



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: DBD, Drabble, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Killer Jake Park, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Paint/pseuds/Ms_Paint
Summary: A small drabble featuring some corny ParkSmith with my take on a killer version of Jake.
Relationships: Jake Park/Quentin Smith, parksmith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	When you wanna write porn but you just end up sounding like a horny 19th century repressed gay poet

He inhaled sharply, breathing in his name in a desperate bid of offerings and pleas, clinging to the air like an altar where he spilled his languid prayers for all to hear. An angel trapped in hell quivered in heavenly delight beneath him, each gentle thrust sending a shudder through his broad chest. Quentin was beautiful. A marvel to watch in silent awe like one steps back to appreciate nature's beauty; his storm pale skin held taught over shivering muscle, marked with scars like strikes of lightning and his soft dark eyes calm like the evergreen pines and as wild as the beasts that call them home. 

Jake felt himself spill over, the rushing warmth pulling him from the mesmerizing gaze of his best friend before he realized that Quentin was also far too spent to notice. A goofy grin sprawled lazily across his dimpled cheeks as he giggled and moaned from each after shock of his climax. This prompted a quick theft of his lips, a deep and playfully passionate kiss that left the insomniac's lips red and plumped from where he'd just nibbled. 

The crime would not go unpunished and soon, much to Jake's delight, he found himself thrown onto his back. 

"You're beautiful…." The killer purred, voice left husky and breathless.

"Flattery's not gonna get you anywhere here, Park…." The survivor teased in a faux cruel tone. 

Round two it is then.


End file.
